Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts
by Elsebeth Fishnips
Summary: Another fifth year story. Events at Hogwarts take a turn for the worst. *Chapter Seven* I. Love. Feedback.
1. Chapter One

(A/n I'm baaaaaaacck!! Mawha ha ha! Fanfiction.net? I can make it at home! All I need is a computer...and a smaaaall aubergine…)  
Another fifth year story - Events at Hogwarts take a turn for the worst - I. love. feedback.  
  
I own nothing.  
Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts  
  
  
The lightning flashed and illuminated the sky and the rain lashed down, the Muggle streets were soaking wet and the rain gushed through the gutters. The man couldn't see three feet in front of him. He was walking at a brisk pace, muttering to himself. He seemed oblivious to the rain, maybe having a much larger worry on his mind. In his shaking hands he was carrying a package wrapped in brown paper. He was shielding it from the rain tenderly blocking it from the wet. He slowed down as he rounded a corner. The rain came down even heavier if that were possible, and the thunder roared monstrously. As he walked down the lane by a small row of terraced houses, he came to a corner. Before darting down the little gap in the hedge, he took a nervous look around to check for any onlookers. The hedge rustled as he slid through, and then he was gone, as if he had never been there at all.   
From across the street a pair of dark eyes narrowed. The observer, disguised by the rain took one last glance at the hedge and started the walked briskly in the opposite direction…smirking to himself.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had always been a special place. On days like these it looked indescribable. The early morning sun rose up the stone brickwork and the sky was a backdrop of deepest blue from the heavy storm. The picturesque setting was a contrast to the events inside.   
After the rising of Voldermort after the third task it was made clear to all the professors what a troubled time they would soon face. This was proven to them when, by the orders of Dumbledore, they were told that their summer task would be increasing and renewing the protective spells around the castle. It was not an unpleasant job, but with each spell they were reminded of what they were doing it for. Dumbledore had made it clear to all the staff that Voldermort would not wait long. He would attack soon. Yet they knew they had the summer. Voldermort would never attack without the students present. So, they were using all the time they had to make Hogwarts as safe as they could. Dumbledore sighed. He only hoped it would be enough.  
  
The footpath was still muddy from the storm the night before and as Snape walked, his feet made squelchy noises in the dirt. As he walked through the trees he thought about the task that was set before him. He had been greatly surprised when Dumbledore rejected his offer of renewing his role as a spy, but and he hated to admit it, slightly relieved also. He had seen former traitors begging forgiveness at Voldermort's feet and the results had not been pretty. Still, he thought as he emerged from the forbidden forest, he couldn't really see the significance of this task. His double agent role would be much more fruitful…providing he didn't die in the process.  
  
"Pettigrew - sighted?" Dumbledore said mildly, looking up at Snape from his parchment on his desk, " Tell me, Severus, how long ago?"  
  
"Yesterday night. The storm was heavy but I knew it was him. He was carrying something…It was a small box, I couldn't begin to guess what it could be. But we know one thing. He went down a path way, and I think that's where the Death Eaters meet."  
  
Dumbledore stopped shifting through papers on his desk and regarded Snape thoughtfully.  
  
"You question my motives for sending you on this mission."   
  
It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Snape was clearly not expecting that. But then again, Dumbledore had always had a knack of reading facial expressions to tell him what was going on in a person's mind.  
  
"I confess, I would have thought a double agent role would -"  
"Be an asset to the resistance," finished Dumbledore. "Indeed it would, Severus, but you too are also an asset. Voldermort is not stupid. He knows that you are never to return to him - going back to him would be the nearest equivalent to suicide. You are too valuable. I'm glad you're thinking for the greater good of the resistance but I believe this commission is also vital to the school and our stand against Voldermort."  
  
Snape knew this signalled the end of their discussion. He nodded to Dumbledore and strode out the office, a little less confused. He took one last glance at the stairs and paced down to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
The small sound of the quill scratching on paper seemed in an odd way to bring the darkness closer. Brow furrowed Harry Potter bit at his quill whilst re-reading his potions essay. At the current moment the only thing that mattered was making this potions essay good, so he wouldn't get a detention for, 'Not bothering about homework in the holidays.' He measured the parchment again. He decided to do a Hermione and go over the limit.   
Harry grinned to himself half and hour later. Let's see what he can find wrong with that, he thought. Harry had found himself burying himself In his homework, maybe subconsciously to get over last year. He knew it wasn't healthy but ordinarily you had to talk things through with somebody, and after to that you could start to heal. But Harry - he didn't have anyone. At the Dursley's anyway. He imagined himself having a pensive discussion with Dudley about last year. The idea was funny in itself - but Harry didn't laugh or smile. In a strange way, it just made him feel more miserable. It wasn't just the Voldermort thing, as Harry had started referring to it as, it was the fact that he was responsible for taking a person's life. Even if it was an accident, and he didn't know events would sway so gruesomely, the fact was, they did and now he had to face the consequences. It's a terrible thing to have experienced what he had to have two straight months to chew over it. And that was the other thing. Dumbledore had forbidden Harry going to see Ron. Harry had received a very angry letter about it from his best friend, apologising profusely, but deep down, Harry could see where Dumbledore was coming from. Voldermort had tried to kill him, and there was a great chance he would try again. If Harry was at the Weasley's when that attempt came again…he didn't like to think about it. He supposed he was thankful to Dumbledore for relieving him the burden on another eight lives.  
  
Harry's thoughts were stemmed abruptly with the appearance of Vernon Dursley at his doorway.  
  
"Look, there are three people in this house trying to sleep - turn that light off, go on now!" Harry frowned at him but reached over to flick the switch. Uncle Vernon closed the Harry's door and walked off down the hall. Harry's eyes were stinging from lack of sleep so he rolled up his essay and lay down on his bed, willing for sleep.  
  
Harry's eyes fell shut, and darkness encircled him - his eyelids fluttered as he dreamt…   
Far off, in a fortress surrounded by water, many shadowed figures gathered around a tall speaker listening to his proposition.   
  
  
He wouldn't remember the dream in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

(A/n To the people who wanted the dream sequence longer, that was my plan in later chapters, but I can't really give that much of the plot away. (I have a plot!!) I'll be making future chapters longer and things will be more busy but I'm just getting started, oh yeah don't sue me, I own nothing) Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I'm amazed at the feedback - thank-you so much!  
  
  
Trinity - Thanks, I'm glad you like it  
Tmd - As I said, the chapters will be longer ; )  
Lord of the Net - I will!  
Heir of Darkness - Love. The. Name. Thanks. For. The. Feedback   
*yo yo* - Thanks, next chapter coming soon!  
Rinoa3Squall - Thanks for the encouragement!   
Lily Potter - Thanks for the advice J  
Beth - next part next part!!  
Nuts - don't worry I've chained myself to my computer  
Lily Weasley - Thanks I could really use a beta-reader J  
Fast_Firebolt - That is the greatest compliment you could give me!  
  
  
  
Elsebeth Fishnips  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Silhouetted against the night sky, surrounded by raging currents that lapped up against the cliff bottom, stood the ominous castle of Azkaban. The castle, with it's stonework, black from age challenged the serenity of the mass of stars twinkling prettily above it. Torches held in place by iron clasps on the dark walls cast flickering, ghostly shapes that ran up the whole building. If seeing the castle for the first time one wouldn't dare go even near the hideous creation - most people avoided the place. However to a person who had visited before, who had been held prisoner there before, the sight was not so terrible.  
  
Convicted as a Death Eater, Snape had spent a year in Azkaban before he became a spy for Dumbledore. It was a year he never forgot, and probably never would. However much he hated Sirius Black, he couldn't help having a strange respect for the man who had spent twelve years of his life for a crime he had never committed, and still managing to stay sane…well, to say the least, it was impressive.  
  
Snape had just stepped out of the boat which banged against the sides of the cliff, before being steered into a cave. The cave that was carved from underneath the cliff was the place where boats came in, and out. Apparation wards stretched for miles, much further here than at Hogwarts, which made the setting the more morbid. No way out…a phrase he had often repeated to himself during his stay. Snape prided himself on not letting his feelings show, but faced with this place again, he couldn't suppress a shudder.  
  
The mission Dumbledore had sent him on was not an easy one. However, saying that it was much less risk to himself than his role as a spy. He couldn't help the suspicions arise in him that Dumbledore was worried about him. Not many people worried about him - well, no one that he knew anyway. And he was a stranger to the idea that somebody cared.  
  
Snape was escorted to the locked barred door that led to the rest of the prison. As he was led through it, the all too familiar wave of sickness came over him, doubling at the sight of the hooded figures. Dementors. Snape's face was set. But it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
  
It was said to be the hottest day of the year so far - and Harry believed it. He had the happy job of weeding the garden and he looked so sunburnt he could have been mistaken for an abnormally large red chilli pepper. On top of that, his nose was streaming due to his hay fever, rest assured he wasn't having a good day. Still, he thought as he dug his trowel through the soil, it's keeping my mind of things, and things is what I've been complaining about. Harry was actually feeling relieved as this summer he had hardly any housework landed on him. His days basically consisted of making breakfast, reading a bit, sleeping a bit, and reading a bit more. His homework had run out, even after he had done extra. He was feeling very I have no life - ish, when an owl flew over his head and landed on the flowers.  
  
Harry shooed the owl (which he presumed was a Hogwarts one) off the rose bed and took the note from his leg. The owl was looking very snobbish, hooting impatiently for Harry to untie it. As soon as he had the letter, the owl hooted at him, ruffled his feathers and flew off, knocking Harry on the head on the way. Harry eagerly tore open the letter -  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
We regret to inform you that the school term this year will be staring at a later date of September 10th. This year we will also take on a number of new staff to replace those who are leaving. Further details will be given to the students at the start of term feast.   
Please note that due to current circumstances no student is allowed out of the school building without being escorted by a teacher.  
A list of school supplies is enclosed.  
Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
Harry skimmed over the letter to check he hadn't miss-read. He stared at the letter in despair - another week and a half added to the holidays. And just when I thought it was nearly over, Harry thought. What was Uncle Vernon going to say? He moaned as he thought of his reaction…  
  
"Can't trust any of them! Completely inconsiderate - who's going to drive you up there, eh?"  
  
Harry sighed. Break it to them gently, he thought. Luckily they wouldn't be back for another two hours. He decided the garden was sufficiently de-weeded so he brushed of his hands and walked inside.  
  
Harry sighed as he slouched down on the sofa, he was about to start dozing when the memory of a dream hit him. Yes, a dream…his head jolted up, suddenly wide awake, he concentrated all his energy on remembering the dream.  
  
Darkness everywhere, tortured screams - black hunched figures…  
  
Harry screwed up his eyes in concentration…  
  
His vision slowly moving up the dark walls, up into the sky…a green light glistening on the waters…glowing, pulsating - a round shape imprinted in the sky….  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open - the black skull still planted in his mind. Teeth bared in silent laughter…  
  
The Dark Mark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

(A/n Firstly, thanks for all the feedback, you're all very kind! I own nothing, so don't sue me.)  
- I want a Waldolf Salad!   
- I'm sorry, but I think we're all out of Waldolfs….  
La la la fluffy bunnies, la la la…  
Thank you, reviewers - I love you!   
Caius Julius   
vmr   
iNsAnE iCkLe CoRa*  
Lord of the Net  
Jona  
Melanie  
  
  
Thanks everyone, jona reviewed my fic!! Yay!!!!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts  
  
Glancing at the clock, Harry realised he had only been dozing for ten minutes. He reached a hand to his face and felt cold sweat trickling from his forehead. He noticed that it was shaking.  
  
Surprisingly enough, that had been the first real dream he had experienced this summer. There had been a few nightmares about last year, but nothing like this. Seeing the dark mark again, even if it was in a dream, brought back the memories that he'd rather forget…Cedric - and Voldermort. Harry shook his head, as if to get rid of the dreams - In a way, he had forgotten how frightening they actually were. Well, Harry thought, no use worrying about it -   
  
Harry, mind made up, climbed the stairs to his room to write a letter to Dumbledore. He'd know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting over the countryside, sending rays of yellow up and over the horizon. Dumbledore stood transfixed at the window of his office, just looking at the reds and oranges. With a sky like this, one would think the world would be perfect, he thought with a sigh. But it wasn't. In fact, things hadn't been 'perfect' for a while now. Dumbledore had found himself weighed down since last year - understandable he thought , in light of recent events. One of the reasons that they had pushed back the beginning of the school year was the fact that they needed more time with the protection spells. They hadn't got all what they wanted done, and ten extra days wasn't half what they needed, but, he thought grimly, it was something.   
  
His solicitude was interrupted with the arrival of an owl. It swooped through the window and dropped a letter on the headmaster's desk, blinked at him and flew out into the now dusk sky.   
  
From looking at the envelope Dumbledore knew it was from the Ministry. He himself had never really trusted the Ministry of Magic, and last year, Dumbledore's suspicions were confirmed by Fudge's attitude.   
  
His attitude was, " A sheer pigheadedness not to look facts in the face will see us through," or near enough, Dumbledore thought with a disdain. He had had trouble fighting back the anger when Fudge wouldn't admit to the blatantly obvious facts set before him and what they actually meant. He was too in love with his position as the Minister to admit to the fact that disaster was brewing, not wanting anything to taint his role as the head of the ministry.  
  
As Dumbledore opened the letter, he skimmed it briefly. His expression changed from thoughtful to fearful in a sheer matter of seconds…  
  
He closed his eyes in dread - It had happened.  
  
  
The noise in the garden was terrible. Over the weeping of the relatives, could be heard the sound of cameras and loud mouthed reporters, as well as the neighbours wondering what on earth was going on. Most of the small crowd was huddled round a police officer, pointing into the sky and shouting at him as if he knew what was happening, and what that disgusting thing above the smouldering rubble was...  
  
Remus Lupin and Padfoot looked over the scene, Remus with sadness and Sirius with confusion. There would be at lot of work to clean this mess up. Padfoot whined and looked up at Remus. He knelt down,  
  
"Sorry, I had no time to explain. Dumbledore received an owl less than an hour ago from Fudge saying immediate assistance was needed - the Death Eaters up to their old tricks, as in the killing of Muggles…it was a family - two children, it's disgusting…those Muggle…policemen?"  
  
The black dog nodded.  
  
"They won't let us inside the house. Apparently it's a real mess - those bastards certainly had their fun…"   
  
Sirius nodded to the gate and they both went out into the near by field. After checking for Muggles, Padfoot transformed.   
  
"But why? I would have thought the last thing that Voldemort would need right now is Aurours running around after him…"  
  
Lupin sighed, " Maybe that's just it - he wants to make sure the Ministry knows he's returned. Or it could be he just wants to scare everyone. At any rate we're going to have a hard time shushing all this up, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah - memory charms for all…" Sirius commented wryly.  
Remus turned his head to look dully at the Muggle workers carry the dead family out of the wreck of their house. The noise of the lamenting wails grew softer as the bloodied bodies were covered with white sheets, as if the crowd were in shock. He could hear Sirius still talking and turned back to him, tuning in to the last of what he was saying,  
"- we should have expected this - I knew it would come…only not so soon."  
"Yeah…I suppose you're right."   
Taking one last look at the Muggle car with it's flashing lights before it turned off at the end of the road and disappeared from sight, Remus heard the crowd disperse. Before Voldermort had disappeared fourteen years ago, he had seen a lot of the gore that he had just witnessed. He'd seen that, and worse. And it never got any easier, he thought grimly.  
"Come on, Sirius," he said resignedly, "Let's go check it out."  
He felt Sirius shrink back into dog form beside him and they walked out of the field back to the rubble of the former house, the Dark Mark floating eerily above.  
  
  
Dark had descended upon Privet Drive. The lack of cars driving past on the road opposite created a stifling silence as Harry sat on his bed, reading. He had been thinking about the letter from Hogwarts on and off for a couple of days now. That was the problem with too much time and too little things to do, Harry thought. You start to over-analyse things to breaking point. He knew that the rules were never usually mentioned in the letters at the beginning of the year, rather at the Sorting Feast at school. Yet he knew why this was - Voldermort was back. Stronger than ever, and Hogwarts would probably be a main target.   
Harry looked miserably out of his window, over the street lamps. In previous years, all he really had to worry about was homework, and the occasional Quidditch match…well, there was always the near death experience at the end of each year, but there was a difference, a fairly large one. Everyone used to get out alive…Last year he had been numbed, ever since the Third Task nothing really seemed as real as it once was. This summer had gone in a blur. He had pretended not to know why he felt like this - but he couldn't deny it any longer. He had felt overwhelming waves of guilt ever since last year. He couldn't stop thinking about it -   
Harry let out a sigh. When he got back to Hogwarts, things would improve. Although there were still powerful memories there, waiting, he still had Ron and Hermione - and that's what he needed. People who cared, and wanted to help him. People who would encourage him to talk, he missed them. He always did, yet considering the circumstance, he missed them more than usual. It would be good to get back…  
He was jolted back from his thoughts by a voice down the street. A woman's voice, it sounded strained. He closed his book and turned off his light and looked intently out of his open window, waiting to hear if she spoke again. She did.  
"What is that…?" Her voice was panicked and it cracked as she spoke, its volume rising with every word, "What are you doing - get away from me!"   
Harry's eyes were wide, as he listened to the woman. Automatically he reached for his wand and pocketed it. He had just begun to wonder if he would hear anything else when a shrill scream ripped through the humid night air. Harry jumped in shock as he heard a dull thump, panic starting to fill him. His heart was beating against his chest as he crept up to the window to look down the street - it was empty…  
Harry bit his lip in internal debate. Whoever it was she was hurt - she must have been just outside, maybe down the next road. That's why he couldn't see her. Harry had made up his mind. He opened his chest and extracted his invisibility cloak. Quietly, he opened his door and ran down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky stair. Swinging the cloak around his shoulders, Harry opened the front door. He noticed how humid the weather was. Harry inwardly shook himself - why think about the weather at a time like this? He made his way down the street, wand at the ready. Hearing a low, pained moan, he turned his head quickly, squinting to see through the darkness. Brow furrowed Harry followed the sound to the end of the street, rounded the corner -  
and was gone.  
Back Harry's dark bedroom, an owl landed on his desk, dropped a letter and flew away as quickly as it came. A light breeze rustled the letter's pages and they fell to the floor…  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I cannot say much, but what I do tell you is desperately urgent. I cannot explain this now, for fear of interception - yet, you must know one thing. You were given a Secret Keeper when you were born, that person has released the secret that kept your location a secret, deliberately or not.   
  
Voldermort knows where you are.  
You must NOT leave the house under ANY circumstances.  
Arrangements have been made, but remember; do not leave the Dursley's house. I cannot stress enough the importance of my words.  
Sincerest apologies,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
Through the open window, a stifled cry echoed down the dark street. The letter  
remained unread, rustling innocently in the night's breeze.   
  



	4. Chapter Four

(A/n Hello, thanks for all the feedback, I live for it. No - really… Anyway, this story is going to speed up a bit now, which is good! I actually have a plot which is a really good thing, so I do know what I'm doing…*cough cough*  
Thanks to all reviewers;  
Lishel Fracrium   
Jona   
*yoyo*   
Caius Julius   
vmr   
Melanie   
beth   
Nuts   
tmd   
Trinity  
Heir of Darkness   
iNsAnE iCkLe CoRa*  
Lord of the Net  
  
  
But seriously - has anyone seen A League of Their Own? If not, Why Not?! Mmmm? Disgraceful behaviour - it's one of the greatest films ever! Well, in my opinion anyway…and I suppose my opinion doesn't really count…oh well…  
Yeah! Ok! Read and review, tell me what you think! Byeeeeeee!)   
  
Voldermort knows where you are.  
  
You must NOT leave the house under ANY circumstances.  
Arrangements have been made, but remember; do not leave the Dursley's house.  
Sincerest apologies,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
Through the open window, a stifled cry echoed down the dark street. The letter  
remained unread, rustling innocently in the night's breeze.   
  
Harry Potter and the Battle of Hogwarts  
  
The street had transformed from a normal commodity in the day to a death trap at night. As Harry walked cautiously along, searching for the source of the woman's voice that he had heard moments before, he started wondering if this was a good idea. Of course it isn't, he thought, but he had to do it - who would ignore cries for help when they heard them? No one. Well, no, not no one exactly but not many. The shallow breeze was buffeting the weightless leaves around in circles on the pavement, yellow looking in the light of the street lamps. The silence was growing louder by the second from the mounting tension as he turned the corner leading into the next street. The house was now out of sight.   
Harry scanned the road. Nothing. He cursed himself for being so stupid, could he have imagined it? Harry took a last nervous glance at the road, and turned to go back home. He had nearly turned back onto Privet Drive when the voice abruptly started again, making Harry start and swung around to look back up the dark street. A cry echoed down the street, followed by some stammered words,  
"H-help…someone, please - is anyone there…?"  
Harry sprinted back up the road until he had reached the place that he had turned around, moments before.   
"Where are you?" Harry called desperately, after seeing no sign of anyone. The voice called back and Harry found that it was coming from behind a bus stop by the side of the road. He bolted over and looked finally down upon the speaker. What he saw made his heart stop -   
She was a woman, around her early twenties. Her dark brown hair was growing sticky with drying blood, clinging to her face, which was cut and was covered in dark bruises. Her hand, which was clamped over her stomach, was red, forming a dark puddle beneath her. Harry gasped, but said nothing - he couldn't find the words.   
The woman, however looked at him with something like vexation. She took two deep shuddering breaths before speaking,  
"What are you standing around for??" She whispered in almost irritated tone, "G-go get help, p-please…"   
Harry knelt down and was about to ask where it hurt most, when she started to scream and try to pull away. Harry, too shocked to say anything, looked up at her face, wondering what he had done. But she looking over his shoulder, trying to pull away.   
Harry spun round, still holding onto one of the woman's arms. She started coughing behind him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. His face paled as a mass of green light flashed over his head and hung in the sky, forming the shape of a skull. It floated lazily in the sky as the woman tried to pull away. His figure focused on the mass of black in front of him, not knowing how he was coming out of this alive…  
  
  
Sirius kicked at the rubble which was the former house, sending pebbles into the collapsed wall. The clouds were casting shadows over the nearby fields giving it ominous quality, fitting, Sirius thought, for what had happened here today. His thoughts were interrupted as Remus came up behind him.  
"Nothing."   
"Nothing." Sirius replied in agreement. He looked up at the sky, a wave of nausea threatening to overpower him as he stared into the mocking face of the Dark Mark. It was strange, no - worrying that it hadn't disappeared yet. They had tried the usual spells, but no matter what they shot at it, it wouldn't disperse. It meant something. But, he didn't know what.   
Remus reached out a tentative hand and placed it upon his friends shoulder.   
"Harry's going to be fine - nothing will happen to him, I mean, he's protected. As long as he doesn't leave the house, Voldermort, Death Eaters, no one get him. He must have got the letter Dumbledore sent him. I'm just sorry that he had to find out about Mrs Frisky through a letter, and not face to face…"  
Sirius chuckled, "Her code name still makes me laugh! I'd give anything not to be called Mrs Frisky, or Mr, whatever it means anyway." He actually still remembered the day when she was given her code name. He couldn't recall the one she had been given, but he did remember her fighting for that stupid name - she thought it was funny… Sirius shook himself and regained his composure.   
"I'm sure you're right, Moony. You always are. Harry knows when Dumbledore's serious about something, and he'll respect it. He won't do anything stupid." And yet, Sirius still had that nagging doubt which only comes with the worry of someone you care about. He chastised inwardly and pushed his worries down. Harry was fine. Nothing was going to happen…  
  
  
  
(A/n Well that was a short chapter * not that the others are massively long* but it was shorter… Yeah, anyway please review my lovely, friendly fluffy story!   
I. Love. Feedback. La la la.)  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

(A/n NOW LOOK - REVIEW AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS, THAT'S RIGHT REVIEW! READ, READ, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!   
I'm not begging am I?(!)   
It completely sends me on a high, and I am very happy when I get feedback, even if it's bad 'cause I can use it to help me. Help me out, yeah?   
BUBBLE IS OUT THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE!!! PAUL, YOU GO! COME BACK BUBBLE!!  
Yes, I have an obsessive personality.  
Ok. This chapter really gets things going. Harry fights with the big bad deatheaters - basically things happen. Ok. Here we go. I own nothing. Man, that was hard to say. Well thanks to all my reviewers.)  
  
Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts  
  
Under the orange glow of the street lights, Harry stood before the five Death Eaters. Leaving the woman lying on the road, Harry stood and looked at them challengingly as they moved closer, forming a semicircle.  
  
"So, Potter - what are you going to do now?" One of them sneered. He heard the woman moan with pain behind him.  
  
"You did this?" Harry said with disgust, gesturing towards the woman on the street.   
  
The Death Eater who had just spoke said scathingly, " Yes, we did it - what do you expect from a Mudblood?"   
  
So, she's a witch, Harry thought with surprise. He took a backwards glance at her shivering form. The blood was trickling from her wounded chest, running small rivulets of blood down the road.  
  
"Our orders were to take you to Voldermort, but we thought we might as well have a bit of fun first." He laughed maliciously.  
  
Harry suddenly recognised him as Macbair, the former Ministry magical creature executioner.  
  
Harry decided to test his luck.  
  
"So, you're not going to kill me, then…?"  
  
Some of the Death Eaters shifted at this question and Macbair spoke again,  
"Not if you co-operate."   
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "Well, maybe I don't want to co-operate!"  
  
"Then maybe we'll kill you!"   
  
Harry felt the familiar thrill of terror course through him, as he realised what he'd just provoked them to do. He stumbled back, and was about to try to get the woman to her feet, when an unknown Death Eater lunged at him.   
  
Harry tried to dodge but just wasn't fast enough as the man grabbed his arm.  
  
"Go!" He shouted to the woman, "Go now!"   
  
She gave the Death Eaters a look of primeval horror, and stumblingly got to her feet. The action drained her, and she clutched her side, where blood was still trickling.   
  
"I'm sorry…" She croaked to Harry, and staggered off down the road.   
  
The Death Eater had now formed a circle around Harry, looking very menacing, and ultimately unbeatable.   
  
Harry, from the corner of his eye, saw a black shape raise a wand in his direction. Not stopping to think, Harry plunged his own hand into his pocket, to get his wand.   
  
He received a shock to find that it wasn't there…  
The look of shock on his face must have been apparent.   
"Lost your wand, Potter?" One of them said in a sneering voice.  
Harry now didn't have a clue how to get out of this situation. He was surrounded by Voldermort's supporters, all fully trained wizards, and there he was, a school boy without a wand. Harry inwardly despaired over his stupidity. He should have never taken it upon himself to help that woman, even if she was a witch. He should have just rang the police, and they could have sorted it out. But no, he had to go and play the hero, and he would be taken to Voldermort, or worse, killed.   
His worst fears were confirmed as the middle Death Eater raised his right arm, wand in hand. Macbair's mouth formed the beginnings of the deadly incantation, and Harry decided to take the only chance he had. Letting go of all fear, Harry charged at the man. Macbair, surprised, didn't react in time, and was knocked of his feet.   
Harry was about to run for it, when an arm flew out from the side of him. Struggling to free himself, the Death Eater lost his grip and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair instead. He cried out in pain when it was ripped from his head, but didn't give them a backwards glance as he sprinted down the street, running for his life. He heard the curses fly, but none hit him as he turned the corner and disappeared from view.  
Harry had cleared a couple of streets and feeling a little less tense when suddenly something dropped onto the road in front of him, making him jump back a few feet in shock. Shock turned to delight and relief on seeing what it was. It was his wand. Above him he could hear the flapping of wings, and Harry looked up into the night sky, in time to see Hedwig disappear over the rooftops, and out of sight.   
Harry picked up the wand, and carefully slipped it into his pocket. He knew he couldn't return to Privet Drive, now that Voldermort knew where he was. Draping the invisibility cloak over himself, he carried on walking away from Privet Drive, his aim - to reach London.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've failed.  
I know.   
I did all I could. It wasn't enough -   
We must prepare for attack…   
It will be coming soon?   
Yes. And when it does…we'll be ready.  
How can you be sure we will succeed. After - After what's happened?  
We will - let us hope so.   
  
  
  
As dawn approached, the sky was flecked with wisps of orange cloud and red streaking across the horizon. The sun eventually rose from behind a far of hill, resting on the distance. Bright, morning sun beams rose up the stonework of the small cottages as a old Muggle could be seen walking down a wide dirt path the sky, a backdrop of blue behind him.  
  
The old man knew nothing of what was taking place beneath his very feet.   
  
Down through the soil, under the roots of trees, the sun absent, accounting for the dark sinister atmosphere. The distant drop of water hitting the rock of the hollow could be heard over the low buzzing of hushed whispers. The shadows cast by these whisperers were thrown onto the walls, flickering and dancing in the fire light.  
A man, shaking with apprehension and fright, clung onto the ingredients in his hands. He wore a black cloak, face hidden. But the trembling was clear. All the members in the room seemed to be waiting for something. Trepidation was hanging in the air, thickly that day. As the air in the chamber grew colder, the buzzing of the whisperers ceased.   
From out of the darkness, a tall figure appeared. They all stepped back to let him pass. He remained standing as a man stuttering from fright, stumbled up and bowed in front of him,  
"We have succeeded, my Lord…"   
The tall man's red eyes narrowed, but extended a hand and took the bundle from him, gathered the previous day.  
The Dark Lord didn't look at the stuttering man, but gave a small smile, still looking down at the bundle of ingredients in his hand.  
"It will happen tonight. Then we shall see who is the most powerful!" He clasped the ingredients in his long, white fingers…and he started to laugh, an insane malicious laugh that made shivers run up the Death Eaters spines. His deadly eyes shone with evil as the echo of his laughter reverberated through the caves.  
"The potion will be ready in a fortnight - just enough time to set the stage for my plan. That Muggle-loving fool won't have the faintest idea…And after we have secured Hogwarts - well…we shall see."   
His scheming tone brought out the evilness and bitterness in his voice. The stuttering Death eater kissed the hem of Lord Voldermort's robes, and went to brew the potion.  
The stage was set. Dumbledore knew Voldermort had risen. It was time to show the world…  
  
  
  
  
*Okay! So you've read the story. Like it? REVIEW! Don't like it? REVIEW! I'm sure if you write you'll understand how important reviews are to your morale. So…REVIEW!!! TO READ IS HUMAN, TO REVIEW DIVINE.   
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

(A/n - Helloooooo! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I really appreciate them, I really do. So! On with the story…I own nothing. Pity really, in one way - and a bloody relief in an other.  
  
REVIEW, DAMN YOU! REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was in his office when he recieved the note. It was from Arabella Figg, Harry's neighbour in Privet Drive, explaining that he had not been seen at the Dursley residence since Monday morning. The letter from Dumbledore was found lying open, on the floor.  
  
This raised many questions, as if Harry had read the letter, he would never have gone against Dumbledore's wishes. Which led him to believe that Harry hadn't read it - but then, how was it open, scattered on the floor?  
  
Dumbledore had already admitted to himself that it was a foolish thing to do; telling Harry about Voldermort and his Secret Keeper in a letter, but truth be told, Dumbledore hadn't a choice. It would have taken too much precious time to travel there in person, let alone dangerous. For himself, and Harry. And yet, was there another way? No - there wasn't. His main task now was to find Harry, and to pray to God that Voldermort hadn't found him.  
  
Dumbledore was wiping the sweat from his brow when Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came bursting through the doors of his office. Dumbledore looked up at them mildly, gesturing them to sit down.  
  
Remus sat down immediately leaving Sirius standing.   
  
"Is it true?" Sirius demanded, looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. "Is Harry missing?" There was a trembling evident in his voice. Remus felt moved with pity.   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Sirius,"   
  
At this point Sirius slouched down into a chair, face falling in despair.  
  
"Sirius, we're doing all we can. We'll find him, sooner or later. We will."   
  
Sirius buried his face in his hands and took in a deep breath. When he sat up again, he looked resigned.  
  
"I want to help," Dumbledore was about to speak but Sirius pushed on, " No, listen! Please…I've failed Lily and James, no Remus it WAS my fault. It was all my fault. The least I can do for Harry is to help look for him."  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes softened, yet he said,   
"Sirius, how would Harry feel if he knew you were putting YOUR safety on the line for him, and then you got yourself arrested again. How would that make him feel? Just stay here, and keep calm. There are plenty out there already searching for him. One more won't make much difference."  
  
"No, please - just listen to me, I'll hunt in my dog form, no one will ever know - "  
Sirius was still talking when a dark feathered owl flew through the window. Dumbledore took the letter, and the owl flew away again, the tone of Sirius's   
  
But Dumbledore wasn't listening. His form had frozen as he read the letter, paying little attention to Sirius' moaning. His eyes scanned the letter again. It was over, he thought. That was it. And it's gone… In a small matter of seconds, he had gone from normal, to incredibly old. His eyes had dimmed as he looked up at Sirius.   
  
"What's happened…?" Remus asked cautiously, not knowing what the letter contained, but knowing it was grave.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath, before hesitating. His eyes closed in sadness as he handed the letter to Remus.   
  
Lupin grabbed the letter and opened it quickly. What he read made his blood run cold.  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
I'm writing to inform you that I have Harry Potter. If you don't face me tonight, I will kill him. This is no fake. The letter is a Port Key. Remember, meet with me - or Potter dies.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Lord Voldermort.   
  
Remus, eyes blurred raised his head to look at Dumbledore, barely noticing Sirius ripping the letter out of his hands, and the sharp intake of breath that followed. He ventured out a hand to grasp Sirius's shoulder, as it shook with anger,  
  
"Not again…" Sirius growled through clenched teeth. "Not like this…"   
  
Sirius couldn't believe that this was happening. They had taken every step to secure Harry's safety; The Secret Keeper, the protections. And now, despite all that, Voldermort had him. And would kill him if they didn't go to him.  
  
Sirius stood up abruptly, and nodded at Dumbledore. Dumbledore took a glance at Remus,  
"Go and get Minerva, she'll be in her office. Severus must stay here, he mustn't go back to Voldermort. We will go and just hope that Voldermort keep his word…"  
  
Remus nodded and swept out of the Headmaster's office, to find Minerva. As Dumbledore surveyed Sirius's bloodshot eyes, he ventured,  
  
"We'll find him - and get him back."  
  
Sirius said nothing, but turned away from Dumbledore to look out of the stone window. Dumbledore sighed. This would not be easy…  
  
  
  
Deep in the dripping caves, a dark gloom hung in the air as the fire in the brackets crackled. Silhouetted against the wall was a short, trembling figure dropping black hair into a bulky cauldron. The potion fizzed and hissed into a blue/green colour.   
  
A taller man came forward, took a gobletful of potion from the caldron and drank it down in one go. He omitted a small groan of pain as he double over, as his skin went from a pale white to a darker tan. He began to shrink, his long hair recoiling back into his scalp, leaving a messy crop. Pupils dilated and in a flash had turned from brown, to white, and finally to bright green.  
  
The shadow of Harry Potter stood up, smiling evilly as Lord Voldermort surveyed the change, satisfied.   
  
  
  
Hiya, thanks to all my reviewers, please if you are thinking of not reviewing this story, think again! Imagine my happiness…go on! Come on, imagine it! Yeeess - Now Review, review, keep that thought, and….  
  
NOW, Go! REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  



	7. Interlude

(A/n Hello everyone, who reads my story, so not really everyone… I suppose a few people…yeah. Ok, then. Yeah! Right sorry about the really long wait for the next chapter, it's going to take a little longer….sorry!   
  
And, what else - yeah. These last two chapter are actually only the beginning of the story. I know it seems like it's in the middle, but it's definitely not. It's only just getting started. I've got this thing which makes me write really short chapters, so my fic might take a long time to write, but please bear with me and keep reading.   
  
Oh yeah, one more thing. Please, review! It brings me solace in a corrupt world - pleeeeeaaaase!!! Review!!!…go on! It really helps, receiving constructive criticism 'cause it gives me ideas, helps me improve my writing and gets the chapters out sooner as I have encouragement from you guys. I'm a sucker for reviews, so FEED my obsession.  
  
Thanks! See ya soon  
Love  
Elsebeth   



	8. Chapter Seven

Wow!!! I'm finally writing the seventh chapter…no seriously - oh my god!!!! Wow… Anyway, keep reading and writing guys, sorry bout, baaaaaad writer's…erm I would say block, but I'll settle with 'lack of talent'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the War of Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose in the deserted high street, looking forlorn from the lack of people. The road was absent from cars. The only sounds were the songs of the birds, waking up to the warm morning.  
  
  
  
  
The increasing light rested on the still form of a small boy with messy hair, crouching unseen in a corner, apparently asleep. Harry, desperate to get away from the Death Eaters had not stopped travelling until he had found a town to rest in, early morning just as the sky changed from black to dark grey. He had walked, and run for an overall of three hours, pulse racing following the confrontation with Voldermort's supporters.   
  
  
  
When he had found reached the outskirts of the town, instead of worrying about what would happen now, his thoughts switched to that of the woman. Firstly, she had suffered, what looked like a stab wound, and various blows to the head. She had run away, not knowing where she was going, unless she lived nearby. Which seemed unlikely, Harry thought, as she was a witch. Why would she be living in Privet Drive? By the time Harry had sat down in a corner just of the main high street, he was so exhausted, he just couldn't think about the woman, or anything else.  
  
  
But now, it was morning. In a few hours these streets would be bustling, and it would be time for Harry to move on. He steeled himself to get up. As he pushed up his legs, he groaned with cramp…  
  
  
Maybe just a little longer.  
  
  
  
A small crowd had grouped in Dumbledore's office. As Fawkes sat perched on the old headmaster's chair, the people in the room stood around an innocent looking piece of parchment.   
  
  
  
"When we touch the portkey, we must all be on the alert, this is imperative - we have no idea what will be on the 'other side', so to speak, " Dumbledore said, ending on a low chuckle.  
  
  
Sirius, eye brow raised, shot an 'I don't believe this is happening' look at Remus, who in turned rolled his eyes. Beside him Snape shifted uneasily.  
  
  
"Severus, I'll be needing you to go on ahead - you know what to do when Voldermort calls."   
  
  
In a reply Snape gave a slight nod, his mouth a thin line. His eyes glinted dangerously, as if resigned to his fate, and left the room, leaving in his wake the tension he and all others in the room were experiencing.  
  
  
Dumbledore, surveyed the people left in the room, the fiery spark had not left his light blue eyes. However, gone was the humour and benign smile - in it's place was grim determination and desperation to rescue their strongest defender, the Boy Who Lived.   
  
  
  
"I cannot stress the importance of what we are about to do. You all know his importance, even if he doesn't. If we don't succeed, they will kill him, make no mistake. If we find ourselves out numbered send word, and help will arrive. You know doubt know that we cannot rely on the ministry. It's our strengths against Voldermort's evil. I, in my heart, know who will win."  
  
  
Sirius raised his head at these words, and placed his hand on the portkey, resolve etched into his care worn features. The others followed suit. They remained that way until the flash. And they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron Weasly, head covered with a pillow to escape the racket (sp?) caused by his twin brothers groaned as he heard the owl pecking on the window. He lifted his covers gingerly to take in the morning light (morning being twelve midday). His face brightened when he saw   
  
  
Hedwig perched, looking a little perturbed at his lack of politeness. She swept in, and dropped the letter on Ron's bed before taking flight again heading out again.  
  
  
"What's the rush?" Asked Ron, looking strangely at the owl, who was now perched on Ron's window sill. She cocked her head at Ron, before nodding to the letter now in his hand.   
  
  
"Okay, okay!" He laughed at opened it. Reading it, his smile fell.  
That moment, there was a knock at Ron's door.  
  
  
"… erm, yeah -whatever…" Ron said absently, as he re-read the letter, concern showing on his face.   
  
  
Mr Weasly, who had just slipped through the door, eyed Ron curiously. Filtering through from downstairs was the sound of Mrs Weasly making breakfast, yelling at her different children in the process. Ron looked up at his father…  
  
  
Mr Weasly, seeing the letter in Ron's outstretched hand, took it and read it through, eyes growing wide. It was from Harry. Suddenly, he let out a terrified gasp.  
  
  
"Oh no, no, no. Ron, when did this letter arrive?!"  
  
  
"Erm, just a few minutes ago…", said Ron, face pale.  
  
  
"It's not right…Dumbledore just flooed over here…he said…asking for help… you know, whatsitcalled - back-up," he muttered, disjointedly.   
  
  
Ron leant closer to his father…" What? What did he say…back-up??!"  
  
  
Without saying another word, Mr Weasly rushed out of the room, and hurried down the stairs calling to Molly, clutching the letter from Harry in his hand.  
  
  
Ron, was left standing in the middle of his room…'What was that all about?' He thought, '   
  
  
After all, all it said was that he was in London….'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys! Thatsa it! Sorry about the really short chapter, after the huuuuge wait, trust me when i say ' writer's severe lack of talent block thingymebob'  
xxxx 


End file.
